Concept Chart Helpfile
Other: concept chart Level 15 Fledgling vampire - A vampire who's only been alive a few days or even weeks, still confused/weak, not yet had a chance to pick up those Kung fu skills they inevitably do. Human no combat experience - A newcomer to town, little to no ability to fight, probably reasonably fit or with some basic fight training, likely what any player of the game falls into. Very low powered demon - The most basic of demon fodders, child demons or spawn. Young human some combat experience - Age 10-16 with some kind of reason to know how to fight, former child soldier, early activated slayer etc. Level 30 Normal vampire - A vampire who's been around a few weeks or months and knows what's the what, they're strong and tough enough to take out normal humans reliably and with no difficulty for feeding purposes. Scooby member - You're Xander, Oz, even Giles. You're a human who's been exposed to the world of vampires and demons and helped in scuffles. You wouldn't feel confident taking on a vampire or demon alone though. Normal demon - Your average demon, common and not particularly powerful, an animal demon would fall into this catagory. Average half-demon - A normal person with a normal demonic parent. Young human veteran - Age 10-16 with a high degree of combat experience and skill. Early activated slayer who's been slaying for months/years etc. Level 40 Low to intermediate experience slayer - You're Buffy in the early parts of the show, you can take out regular vampires and demons with no real issues, but struggle with groups or particularly tough ones. Combat experienced vampire or demon. Normal demons or vampires who've been exposed to more difficult combat than normal, or have a history of some combative training/experience. Sired soldiers, warrior demon monks. Veteran human - You're Gunn or Riley, you're a trained demon hunter, been doing it for years or have extensive combat experience that relates to fighting vampires and demons. You can take out normal vamps and demons reliably. Combat experienced half-demon - A person who's been exposed to somewhat challenging combat and demon fighting, with a normal demon parent. Level 50 Moderately Experienced to veteran slayer - Mid seasons of Buffy or Faith, even groups of regular vampires pose no problem and you can take on large threats one on one. Old experienced vampires, demons or other beings: More than a hundred years old with combat experience to back it up, you're Angel or Spike at this level. Remarkably powerful demons, half demons or other beings: Demons, other beings, or half demons of some rare and exceptionally powerful type. It's very rare that these sorts of beings would be interbreeding with humans without a very good backstory. Level 60 Epic Characters - Beings that're unique, powerful and truely stand out from everyone else in obvious ways. Examples would be The Judge, or The Beast. Epic characters look, RP, and fight in unique and remakably impressive ways. They're not in any way organic Epic beings do no have children, nor descend from epic parents. Epic power cannot be 'kept in a box' that is no normal human can turn into something of epic power or keep it locked away when they don't need it, attempts to do so will always bleed over onto the character in noticable and significant ways, normally both physically and mentally. Ancients - Subclass of epic beings, vampires, demons and others who're over half a milenia old with the exceptional skills and experience to back it up. Their nature still affects their appearance, RP and fighting style, but in some cases, eg vampires, it may be more subtle. Epic killers - Any concept from the 50s that has RKed several level 60+ characters of Epic concept or above(Not guests or mobs), as well as having completeled several other remarkable feats, eg saved the world a few times. Level 70 Godly power or massive monsters- Glory, Mayor post ascention, dragons, Old Ones etc. Level 80 Only attainable by boosting lower concepts. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- See Also: concepts, concept modifiers, concept stats, concept example Category:Helpfiles Category:Rules